What if
by Sao Kim
Summary: -What the…- Andre said when he tried to get up, and he knew why they stared at him…a blond beauty was sleeping in his lap, ok, just almost in his lap…she was using his thighs like a pillow…
1. Chapter 1:Strenuous mission…

What if…

Chappter 1: Strenuous mission…

-Commander, are we lost? - some body asked

-No! we are not! - the blond commander answered-keep going, and we'll get out of this forest soon!

-But it's getting dark! - another voice

-Yes, that why you should shut your mouth up and go faster!-the commander said with a cold voice like she always did, but she was nervous herself…

She was in her office when received an order that the French guard have to chase some mod…France was in trouble, mod were everywhere… so she called her men and they started on their mission. They didn't catch the mod, not because they couldn't, it because they didn't want to catch them…they were mod, but they were civilians too, poor hungry indigent civilians…and now, the French guard were walking in the forest, tried to find a way out…they kept walking like that until the sky was full of stars.

-Oscar… - Andre came near the commander - don't you think we should rest?

-…you're right.. - she sighed, and she stopped the horse, then she said as loud as she can - we need to rest, we've been walking all day long, I command you to camp here!

-Camp? But we don't have tents, or even sleeping bags -Alain said

-We're soilders, that's not a problem! – Oscar said composedly

-But, commander…

-If you want to walk all night in the forest, I won't hinder you! – with those words, she completely stopped all the complaint. And the French guard start up a camp…

…………………………………………………………………………

…They were sitting near the camp-fire and eatting some kind of fired meat (_what kind of meat I wonder…_), and now, it was time to sleep…all the men found a place to sleep, they just laid down on the ground, and kept talking noisily untill they really tired. But before that, Alain noticed that their commander was still sit there…

-What's wrong commander? – he raised his head and asked – we don't need someone guard when we take a nap!

-I didn't have a plan to guard you either! – Oscar said and stood up

-Oh, you don't need sleepping? Or… - he said and looked around – Oh, I can see…You couldn't find a place to sleep! – then he smile – don't worry! – he slaped on the ground between him and Andre – Andre had save a place for you!

-What???? You… - Andre stared

-Never mind, both of you! – Oscar said – I can sleep wherever I want to! – then she went away when Alain called after her:

-Does that mean you don't want to sleep near Andre?

All the men laughed when Andre gave him a punch.

"Does that mean you don't want to sleep near Andre?".Oscar smile at that trick "I used to sleep with Andre, on a stack of straw, or a grassplot. Or even on his bed, when I came to him in the night, because I heard nanny said evil spirit would come to get the kid, who ate her cake without her assent...But that when I was 9, or 12…and now? I'm not a kid anymore, I don't afair of ghost anymore…That time, I didn't know how beautiful the stars were ,that time, I didn't know how painfull love could be…"

-Oscar…

-Andre? What are you doing here?

-What are YOU doing here? Don't you sleep?

-I'm trying!

-Wow, I didn't know you can sleep when you was standing? – he whistled

-Well, I… - Oscar stammered

-You can never lie to me, Oscar! – he got close to her – it's cold out here – and he put a hand on her shoulder – at least, stay near the fire…

-I'm not a child, Andre. And I want to enjoy the stars!

-You can do that at the camp!

-But I want to do that here! (_oh, Oscar, you are as __stubborn as a mule__)_

-Ok! – Andre said when he was sitting down and put his back to the tree – I'll enjoy them with you!

Oscar stared at him "what does he want? Can I be alone for a minute?" she thought

-What's wrong? – Andre asked – You don't want to enjoy them anymore?

-Of course I want!- she said and sat right next to him.

There was silent for a moment, and the wind was rising…

-This's really cold! – Andre said when a strong wind blowed in

-You should go back!

-How about you?

-I love wind – Oscar said, but the true is, she was tremble with cold

-I don't think so! – he embraced her in his arm – don't you remember the night we slept in the meadow? – he looked at her – and after that, you'd been sick for a week!

-Hey, I was 10 there! – she said and remove his arm

-Ok, ok! So you love the wind, unfortunately, the wind doesn't love you! – Andre laughted

"…doesn't love you…" Oscar look away "not only the wind…", she picked up a stone and threw it into the placid lake, the stone glided on the surface, then sunk into the water…

Andre was still looking at her, he knew what was she thinking, everytime she threw a stone, she wanted to threw away her trouble with it…

-So, wanna play a game?

-What game?

-A contest – Andre stood up – to see who can throw farther! – and he picked up a lot of stone – Wanna play? - he gave her a wink - Or you're afraid you may lose? – and he threw a stone, it glided farther than her last threw

-I never lost! – Oscar stood up, and Andre smiled quietly, at least, he could distract her from her thought. She threw a stone, of course it glided farther than his, and she grin at him

-very good – he said – now this's my turn! – he threw, but his stone just sunk immediately – Shit!

-Hahaha, Andre, you're worst than when we were kid!

-Let's try again!

And they kept playing like that, just like they were 10, "just like when I still believed I was a boy" Oscar thought…

…………………………………………………………………………

They sat near the tree again, after their game…

-Ok, Oscar, you want to sleep now?

-Yeah…

-So, let's go back…

-No! I said before, I'll sleep wherever I want to! – she let out a yawn – and here it is…

-Fine! – Andre said

-Fine?

-I'll sleep here too!

-Why?

-I want to sleep with you! – now he yawned

-What???????? – Oscar didn't feel sleeppy anymore

-Is there something wrong? – he looked at her tiredly – we used to sleep together when we were kids…

-No…nothing wrong…- she said and leaned against the tree

-What did you think when I said "sleep"? – He put his hands between his head and the tree

-…good night!

-Hey, that's not an answer! – he didn't turn back, but he could see her face slowly turned red

- I said good night!

-Ok, ok, good night, surly girl!

-…I'm not a girl anymore!

-In that case – he said with slyly voice – good night the surly-not-girl…

-Do you really want to sleep? – now, Oscar was staring at him, Andre can felt her graze on his, but it didn't make his blood ran cold, in fact, he was happy with this…

-ok…good night, Oscar…-he said tenderly

-…good night…

…………………………………………………………………………

-…should we wake them up? – Lasalle asked Alain

-No, no, don't ruin this romance, mates! – Alain wishper, but all the noise they had made (_even they tried to be as quiet as possible_), just waked Andre up…and he saw all his companions was staring at him…

-What the…- Andre said when he tried to get up, and he knew why they stared at him…a blond beauty was sleeping in his lap, ok, just almost in his lap…she was using his thighs like a pillow…

-Well, well, well… - said Alain – what are you waiting for, prince charming? The sleeping beauty was right there!

After those words, the men laughed and became unorderly

"yes, hurry, wake her up"-"with a kiss"-"a sweet kiss"-"what are you thinking? Must be a passionately kiss!"…

But then, the sleeping beauty waked up without a kiss from prince charming…

-Hmm…- she opened her eyes and the first things that she saw, was the face as red as a tomato of Andre, and the second thing was the faces of all her men...-what are you…-now, the third thing she relize was…well, her situation…

**To be continued**

…………………………………………………………………………

Note: _I never wrote any long fic before, cause my English's not good enough. But then I come up with this __scenario__, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. So, I decided it'll better if I write it…plz, read and tell me what you think…_


	2. Chapter 2: where’s this place?

**What if…**

**Chappter 2:**** where's this place?**

-Did you sleep well, commander? - LaSalle asked

-Ah...I… - Oscar sat up

-Of course she did! – Alain gave him a slap on his back – she already found a place she want to sleep! – he said when the others were guffawing

-Ok!-she got on her horse – let's go, we need to get back as soon as possible! – and she rode the horse like she didn't care if her men go after her or not… actually, she couldn't let them see her face, now was as red as Andre's face…she heard the men was…hmm, interrogating André…

"what did both of you do last night?"-"come on, tell us!"-"did you kissed?"-"or do something better?"-"hey, don't be like that! Come on Andre!"

What should she do? Save him? No, just ignore that…but, this was her fault, right? Cause she slept too deep, and maybe she fell, and, hmm maybe…laid her head on his thighs…or…or maybe he put her heard on his thighs? Oscar shake her head, ok, "you're out of your mind now Oscar!" she thought…but what if he really did that? So? What's wrong anyway? He just want to give her a nice sleep…nice and comfortable… "stop thinking like that, Oscar!" now she stopped the horse…

-Commander?

-I think we found the exit…

Yes, they did. But that wasn't where they wanted to go…

-Where's this place?-Andre asked, at last he can escaped his dangerous situation…

-…not Paris, I guess…-Alain replied

That looked like a small village, with a small stream flowed between the oaks…and a young girl was standing near the stream…

-well, at least we have someone to ask…-Oscar said, and she got off the horse-bonjour mademoiselle…

-oh, bonjour mousier…- the girl raised her face, well, she had a lovely face…

-could you tell me where's this place?

-this's villagge Chabrignac,

-Is it far from Paris?

-well, at about 500km from Paris…

-500km?- all the French guard stared, they needed only one day to get here and they had gone for 500km? How could that be?

-are you sure miss?-André asked, now he was standing beside Oscar

-yes, I am.-the girl blush-and you are lucky, mousier, tomorrow my father will go to Paris, you can go with him…

-tomorrow? That mean we have to stay here another day?-Oscar said, and she confused, should she ask her show them the way, and they go by themselves?

-tomorrow will be fine, commander!-Alain said

-but…

-we don't want to get lost again, do we?

-ok, so you all want to stay here?-Oscar asked all the French guard, they looked at each other, but Alain gave them a sign, and they all said

-yes, commander!

-well, miss, do you know some where for us to stay?

-oh, you can all stay at my house…-she blushed again and gave Andre a glance…

-we can't do that!-Oscar said- and I'm sure your house don't have enough room for all of us…

-actually, we have! Our house's an inn-now her face was red than ever, and the French guard wondered why…

-oh, that explain so much-Oscar smiled and she noted her red face too-could you take us to your home?

-yes, follow me…-she said and picked up the two buckets was full of water

-oh, let me help you…-André immediately took them from her hands

-pssssssss…- LaSalle whispered to Alain-why you want us to stay here?

-yeah, why?- Francois said

-didn't you see that?-Alain said with slyly smile

-see what?

-that girl!

-yes, she look a little lovely, but…- LaSalle replied-…or..-he nudged him-you like her?

-no!-Alain shouted, then he glanced furtively at his commander, lucky she didn't heard…he lowed his voice and continued-I meant the way she looked at Andre…

-I still don't get it…

-ok, just wait and see-Alain laughed

-what are you doing back there?-their commander asked

-oh, nothing, commander-Alain answered with a big smile

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now they were sitting near the table, talking noisily, except Alain, he was spy on his companion…André had finished his help and he saw a sword was hanging on the wall…

-wow, a sword?-he whistled

-oh, that was my grandfather sword…

-your grandfather was a soilder?

-oh, no-she smiled and blinked - it was a gift, from his friend…

-oh…

Alain was looking at them through a chink in the door

-what are you doing?-somebody asked him, he turned back and saw his commander

-nothing commander…just watching…

-watching?-Oscar said, surprisingly, and she walked into the room

-Oscar…

-well, you have a ear dropper outsite!-Oscar said but she didn't look at André, her eyes was on "that girl"

"this's getting interesting here"-Alain thought

-where're your father, miss?-Oscar asked, but then she remembered something…-oh, sorry, I've been so rude, may I know your name? I'm Oscar Francois de Jarjayes…

-I'm Eliza Soulain and my father was in the forest, he'll come home to night…

-ok, let go, André! excuse me miss Soulain…

-ok…-he followed her toward the door, then Alain put his hand on his shoulder-what?-André asked, but Alain didn't answer, he just smiled…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evening, a beautiful night just like the night before…the sky was full of star and the wind was dancing on the air…but Oscar didn't want to enjoy the star anymore…she was laying on the bed after taking to miss Soulain's father. Of course he'd agreed to lead them to Paris…but they have to stay here this night…the wind was getting stronger, Oscar got up to close the window, but she saw something…André was standing with his back against the oak tree…then, miss Soulain dropped by, and stopped in front of him. Oscar couldn't heard anything, but she could see Andre was stroking Eliza's hair and she closed the window immediately…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-is it gone?-miss Soulain asked, she was frozen cause a worm had fallen on her head…

-yes, it's gone, don't worry-André smiled-you should go to bed, it's late and cold here…

-what about you?

-well, I don't feel sleepy…I'll stay here a little long…

-ok, see you tomorrow…

-yes, good night…

Now she'd gone, André could continue looking, actually, staring at the window upstart…he knew she was there, his Oscar…he wanted to come to her, but he couldn't, yes, he couldn't…all he could do was just standing here and looking at that window…that window was right there, but it seem too far, far, far away…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"what are they doing?" Oscar thought "did they kiss?" she turned over "but what's that concern me anyway?" and she turned again "what's wrong with me, I've been thingking ridiculous things for all day long!" and she couldn't sleep, all that night she'd been thinking why she have to think…

**To be continued **

* * *

Note: I know, this chappter wasn't funny, but I promise the next chapter will be really interesting. You can guess how was Oscar feel, right? Well, she will get more than that in the next chapter :))


	3. Chapter 3: the secret in the forest

**What if…**

**Chapter 3: **the secret in the forest.

-Good morning, monsieur.

-Good morning, shall we go now?-Oscar asked the old men, after all night long she had been thinking, she really want to get out of this place…

-Just wait a few minutes for my daughter, you know how much time women need to prepare-said the old man when smiling

-Miss Soulain is going with us too?

-Of course, she must help me with my business at Paris…ah, here she is…what took you so long?

-Sorry father…I was just…-she blushed, woman always look lovely when she blush, that will make a strong effect on the man while looking at her…and all the men was looking at Eliza now, including André…

"Why does she usually blush?" Oscar though "or her cheeks were rouged?" now she was staring at her herself "but why she have to make up? She want to look more beatifull? For whom?" she kept asking herself untill the old man said:

-Oh, commander, I see you're interested with my daughter-he noticed Oscar's look, everybody noticed it, but only the old man could think of this reason…-hmm, this's an honor for us…

-Father!- Eliza said when the French guards was trying their best to not to laugh…

-Ok, we should go now, we don't want to be late!-Oscar said,and like usual, everyone followed her command…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Are you sure this's the right way?-Oscar asked when they were walking in the forest, yup, in the forest again, and this's a familiar spectacle…

-Yes…yes, commander, I'm sure!

-Commander, there must be something wrong…-Alain whispered to Oscar-I don't know but I don't feel good about all this…

-I knew-she replied-I have that feeling too…-but she was looking at that young, lovely girl now was sitting on the carriage… once in a while, Eliza stole a glance at André…and of course Oscar saw that…And Alain saw Oscar was looking fixedly at that girl…

-Commander, who are you looking at?-Alain asked with a snigger

-What do you think?

-Think about what? Oh, that young woman? Well, she's beautiful, indeed, with that long straight hair, those shyly eyes, those rosy checks…

-Ouch!-someone creamed…

Eliza had fell out from the carriage, even it was walking really slowly…

-Are you ok?-André helped her up, cause he was the one was walking nearest the carriage…

-Are you ok, miss?-Oscar asked

-Oh, I'm find…but-she said when she was standing up, her voice was a little strange, or should I say…stronger, not like a fragile woman's voice, but like a young man's voice…

-Pardon me, miss?

-Oh, I'm not "miss"!- "she" said when taking out the sword "she" had hid in the carrige-HUYYYYYYYYYYYYT!- after "her" sign, there must be hundred men jump out of their hiding place…from the trees, from the ground…so many men armed to the teeth…the French guards had guns and weapons themselves, but they couldn't handle with this much people…we can say they are in the critical situation…

-Hmm, I can see you're not a woman!-Alain said-no woman have that small bust!-he laughed, and all the French guards laughed. What can I say, they are French guards, and they were scare of nothing, not of their tough commander, definitely not of those commoners…

-Yeah, you need a better disguise next time!-Lasalle said-maybe you need two bigger oranges for..you know…-and they laughed lowder

-Shut up!- "she" shouted- this's not a comedy! You are my hostages!

-May I ask whose hostages I'm?-Oscar said, she was laughing herself

-My name's Elie, and I remember you said your name's Oscar Francois de dayayes

-It's Oscar Francois de Jarjayes!

-Whatever! I only need to know you are the colonel of the Frend guards!-Elie said when he was walking arround her-hmm, you're my most precious hostage!-and he stop in front of her-ok, guys! Let take them all to our secret base!-said when he was looking straght into her eyes…

-Is that your opinion about beautifull woman, Alain?-Oscar whisper to Alain, at last, she got her revenge after he had teased her and André…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could I not notied this? I should have seen his plan right after that told man leaded us to the forest. I should have known he's not a woman right after talking to him…what had happened to me? I lost my estimate…because of what? Oh, Oscar..what was happening?" Oscar was sitting in the dark and thinking. She had been isolated from her men and been confined in a dark room…"this's not time for worry, I have to get out of here and find them." She stood up, yes that's the Oscar we knew! She looked around, too dark to see anything. She touched the wall and groped her way in the dark…then she found something…a door-handle? Oscar held it tight and tried so hard to pull…"dawn it!" she punched at the wall, nothing had moved

-Stop bother me!

She heard something behind the wall…

-But…

-No but!

That's Elie's voice, Oscar pressed her ear against the wall…

-There's "but"! what will we do now? We have the commander of the French guards, and you don't know what to do with him?

-I will know! Let me think and stop annoying me!!!

-Elie!

-Let me think, OK?

Oh, that meant he had caught her and her men by lucky? In other words, she had made herself get into his trap that even he didn't know about it? "what's wrong with me? I could never be stupid like that! The jealousness had blinded me!" and she stopped right there "jealousness?" she been flabbergasted by herself "jealousness?". Oscar's mind was blank now, she couldn't believe she had thought about that, "jealousness?". But before she got her lucidity back, the door was opened. The light had blinded her for a moment, but she quickly realized that's Elie and some of his companions.

-Commander, we have something to ask!

-But I don't have anything to tell you!-Oscar said glacially

-You have! And you'll tell us!- Elie said when swinging a long rod, Oscar fleered, she knew that old trick, it worked with timid people, scare them to death and made them tell everything, every secret…

-Well, ask me and you will see!

-We want guns!

-Ok, go out and buy! Oh, you want me introduce some traders to you?

-No!-Elie shouted and whipped the ground-we want you lead us to the military weapon storehouse!

-Do you believe that rod can scare me?

-Ok, we don't have time to talk! Get to work, men!

After those words, five men with swords and knives charged toward Oscar…

**To be continued**

* * *

_Note _: I intended to make Oscar jealous and end this fic at chapter 3. But... let the old men lead them to paris? Hmm, not funny at all…not an ending I want. So, I had to let them stay in the forest again, and turned the lovely Eliza to a man named Elie :) . look like this fic will be longer than I thought...


	4. Chapter 4: Éliza

_Note_: Someone had asked me what those men would do if they knew Oscar was a woman. I had read a fic about the men in the tavern knew that, and everybody can guess what they did…that fic effected me a lot, that was a wonderful fic, the author's really talent and I don't want to steal her idea. So, here's my idea :)

* * *

**What if…**

**Chapter 4: **Éliza

They had weapons, but they didn't know how to use them, it was easy for Oscar to dodge their blows

-What are you doing? Can't you even thurst him?- Élie shouted, then he whipped her with the rod. Oscar fell down on the ground, and Élie hastily grasp her with his strong arms…" thurst him now!" he intended to say that, but he didn't. He felt something, something under her jacket uniform …He imediately rushed her out.

-Élie?-one of his men asked, they noticed his strange action…

-All of you, out!-said when he was staring at her

-Élie?

-I said out!-he shouted, then he realized his voice was higher than he wanted-I had a plan, but you have to go out!-he lowed his voice.

-Ok…if you said so…

The men were puzzled, but they didn't know what to do beside follow Élie's words, he was the smartest guy anyway…

And now, there were only Oscar and Élie in the room…

-…you are a woman…-finally, Élie said

-I'm a commander!-Oscar replied

-A FEMALE commander, right?

-…

-Ok, let I make onething clear, I don't want to hurt you, so…

-hahaha-Oscar laughed-you don't want to hurt me? Why? Because I'm a woman?-she looked at him with despite-I didn't know you're a gentleman!

Élie felt his temp getting higher, he would whip her again, if she wasn't a woman…but then, they heard a loud noise, like an elephant had crashed into a porcelain store…

-Élie!- a man completely panic-stricken rushed into the room – they escaped!

-What? What had you done?

-We locked them in the room and left…we have to make weapons, you said so…

-Can you guys do anything right?-Élie was purple with rage, and Oscar knew she had her chance, her men had escape, now it was her turn…-Hey!!!!-Élie shouted when Oscar ran out – Get her!

-Her?

Élie didn't answer, he was busy with pursued Oscar, and he saw his men was fighting with the French guard, "at last, they're smart enough to come back, and stop those god damned soilders" he thought

-You, stop!-A man saw Oscar, he threw her with a rock…

-Oscar!-that was the last word she heard before fainted away with the pain…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah…Oscar opened her eyes, and once again, she found herself was sleeping on André…well, actually, this time, she was using him like a bolster*

-Hmm…-André opened his eye too, and he saw her wide eyes was staring at him-Oscar, you're awake?

Her mind was empty when he said that, and then she got up immediately. "They're not here" Oscar sighed with relief, of course by "they" she meant her men…But then, she realized a situation much more dangerous than her men's presence: she was on a bed and André was laying next to her (and one minute ago, she just slept on him, in case someone had fogotten). This was an old, obsolete, ragged bed, and seem like it would going to collapse by every move. But this was a bed! How it was, it still a bed. And Oscar was on the bed, with HIM! That shouldn't be a problem, after all those years sleeping with him. But today, she felt strange. She felt strange when she saw him with "miss Éliza", she felt strange when she thought of "jealousness", she felt strange when she woke up and saw HIM…and she realize one thing else, recently, she used to wake up and saw HIS face first…

Oscar knew André was looking at her, waitting for her answer, but she couldn't look at him, she couldn't face him now. What should she say? She was speechless…

-This's Élie's room – André said when he got of the bed. He wanted to save her, and himself, from this dangerous situation.

-Élie's room? Why are we here?

-After you fainted, he brought us here-André replied-but the other French guards had escaped. So, sooner or later, they will bring reinforcements…

"But that can't explain why were you and I on the same bed!" Oscar thought, but she couldn't let those words come out of her mouth…the air was getting heavier, before it turned to be a rock and weigh upon Oscar's head, the door was opened

-Finally, you're awake!-said Élie as walking into the room-you, get out!-he told André

-What?

-I said get out, my friends will take you to another room!

-Why?

-We can't let you both in a room togetther! We don't want our only two hostages escape!-Élie answered and looked sideways at his friends was standing in front of the door…

-But…

-I said go! Ok, take him!-he fliped, and two men pulled André out…

-Hey!-Oscar hopped off the bed

-Oh, no, you stay here!-Élie stopped her

-You let him stayed here with me and then take him out?

- Because you're awake, it's not too danger now! You can defend yourself very well!

- Danger? Defend?

- Don't you understand?- he laughed, sat flat on the ground, there was no chair in his room, maybe that why André had to be on the bed with Oscar…- A sleeping woman on the bed- he continued – And there're hundreds men out there, hundreds men didn't touch women for months…

-Oh, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem when they had miss Éliza!- now Oscar was laughing.

-…Éliza is my fiancée…actually, she was…-There was a silent moment - she is beautiful, slender and she have blond hair, like you!- he looked at Oscar, not the flaming look before, this time, it was more genlte, more…painfull –One day, I found her on the ground in a dark nook of Paris, totally naked, her clothes was torn into pieces…- he stopped, hold his head in his hands

-Well, I…

-Sorry? People always say that! - he laughed scornfully - I don't know who did that, noble or commoner…she was bedridden for a month, and then disappeared. I couldn't find her, what I knew was only a note said that she didn't match for me…

-Is that why you said you don't want to hurt me? – Oscar asked solfly

-Yes…but I'm really sure my friends want, even I had said you're a man-he stood up- but they were suspected, and perhaps there was a bet. They would want to check when you was still in a dead faint – he streched his arms out, he was tired, after all day long with troubles – and after they knew, they will…who know? I don't have to protect you, you're a noble - he shruged his shoulders- but my conscience told me leave that man with you, so I did!

-André?

-When you had been thrown by a rock, he was in the forest, nearly escaped, but he ran back, called your name, and hold you in his arms, you know what does that mean?

-…

-hahaha, for a commander, you are smart, for a woman, you are stupid!-Élie nodded repeatedly out of satisfaction, he was enjoy this. He used to tease Éliza and loved to see her cheeks slowly turn red, he didn't have any chance to do that again after that accident… -Now I know why you stared at me with "that look", when I was talking with him as a woman!

-What look?- Oscar asked impassively

-The same way Éliza looked at other women when she saw me with them!-he laughed a loud rude laugh

-I'm not his fiancée - still with that impassive expression, Oscar said

-hahaha, I didn't say you are!

-Ok, this's all you want? Knowing about the relation ship between me and him?- Oscar was a really good commander, she could composed herself in every situation.

-I didn't know you two have a relation ship! Haha- well, after all troubles, Élie finally relaxed for a while – ok, get back to work, I said before, we want weapon!

-And I remember I told you go out and buy!

-I know, so, you have one night to think, and tomorrow, before we change the location, let me know your answer, and I'll think of leave you alone with my "hundreds men" or not!-after said that, he went out, and of course locked the room.

Oscar was alone again, she had plenty time to think, those mods were not really foolish, at least that man named Élie wasn't…Tomorrow they would change location, they know the French guard would come back again, that absolutely Élie's idea…Oscar though as sitting on the bed. The bed, just a few minutes ago, she was laying on, and André was next to her…she shook her head, not this time, not the right time to think about that!

**To be continued **

* * *

* I don't know how it was in your country, but in my country, people use to hold, hug, embrace… a bolster and sleep (like a little girl with her doll), so, just image how Oscar "used" André :))


	5. Chapter 5: Brothers

**What if…**

**Chapter 5: brothers**

- Ouch!

- sppppppppt. Low down!

- I can't see anything, too dark!

- I said low down! You want Élie know about this?

- Ok, 1 franc doesn't worth this!

- Yes, but if "she" is a woman, it is, if you know what I meant! – the fat man winked at his friends

They walked toward the door cautiously and then slowly opened it…

- Where's "she"? too dark…

- Hey! – the fat man shouted as somebody rushed him and ran out

- What are you doing? Stop her!

They ran after Oscar, but who could catch up the commander of the French guard?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Éliza…he could draw her face with his eyes closed. Her limpid eyes, he remembered the way she looked at him, the way her closed her eyes when he kissed her cheek…Her cheek…her rosy cheek…her rosy lips, her ripe lips…he remembered how soft her lips was when he rushed them with his…

He gulped down the whole bottle of alcohol as thinking of that…then he heard some noise:

- Stop!

- Stop right there!

And he saw his men were running…

- Hey! What's happening?

- E…Élie…

- What? – Élie came near him

- Ah…we…

Then Élie saw a blond was running toward the forest

- Hey, that is…What did you guys do?

- We…

- Don't stand there! Stop her! – he yelled, but she was already gone

- "Her"? So, she is really a woman? – the fat man asked

- Ok, yes, she is!

- Why did you lie to us?

- Does something different if she is a woman or not?

-Yes, of course it is!

-So, all you think is about sex, not about our life, not about our country?

-What do I know about politics anyway? We just follow your guidance, and you lie to us?

Oscar was listening to the argument secretly, looked like it would turned into a fight when a dagger was produced…

- What do you want to do with that dagger? – a voice came from behind them

- Father…

- This is not what brothers do! – the old man said, Oscar could realize that man, he was Soulain. – go inside, Élie!

Élie caught a sidelong glance at the fat man then went away…after he was gone, the old man continued

- I adopted you, not for fighting with other men, you're all my children…

- Father, I'm really happy when you gave me a home, but I can't call him bro, brother won't lie to eachother…

- How old was you when you came to us?

- 13…I think…

- Well…Élie was 18, if I'm not mistake…It was 5 years already…and you still don't know anything about your "brother"?

- but…

- His lover, which is my daughter, was raped, then she'd gone away. And after that, you came…Élie and I don't like to see that thing happen to any woman, can you understand that?

"What is this?"- Oscar thought- "he didn't tell his companies about his story, but he told me? Because I'm a woman?" She was confused…too many emotions were inside her now, sad, to be touched, but angry…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Élie…

-What?

-I…

-Don't tell me you want to say "sorry"!I don't want to hear that!

-But…

-That was my fault too, I didn't tell you the truth…-Élie put a hand on his "brother"'s shoulder

-…why didn't you?...I mean…You don't trust me?

-You neither!- Élie laughed loudly – you and your dagger!

-I…

-Well, I just want to say, if we want to success, we have to trust eachother, all of us…- he gave the fat man a bottle of wine

-…do you believe we will? – the fat man asked and stand against the door

-Tell you the truth…I don't know…

The fat man looked silently at Élie for a moment, then he smile

- Me neither…but I'll follow you to everywhere – he raise his bottle – Brother!

- Yes…brother – Élie replied and they clinked their bottles

After drank the wine to the dregs, the fat man asked:

- Hey, Élie, can I ask you something?

- hmm?

- Why are we standing here? That man can never escape from this room!

- hahaha, because I want to get that woman!

- I still don't get it…

- hahaha, you're young, you won't understand!

-You're making fun at me.

-hahaha

-Élie! – the fat man choked Élie, and they struggled with eachother like two little puppy…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He heard the noise while he was laying on the ground with his arms crossed under his head…he got up quickly "what's happening?". He heard something like _stop, get her_…"she's escaped?" his Oscar was escaped? André sighed with happiness, his Oscar was escaped…and he sat flat on the ground again, this room didn't even have a chair…but again, he heard something…

_-André…_

André tried to listen with all his ears…

_-André, are you in there?_

_-Oscar?-_he whispered

_-yes!_

_-what are you doing here?_

_-To help you, of course!_

_-No, I don't need your help, go now!_

_-What are you thinking? How can I left you here?_

André felt like he was flying to the sky when he heard that, but he was in a clocking room and there was no sky above his head.

_-I'll be fine, Oscar! Just go, now!_

_-No, I won't!_

"How stubborn!"-André thought, And he replied-_OK, fine! So, What's your plan?_

_-I don't know…well, see the __shutter__?_

_-Yes, and?_

_-We can break it, it's nearly fall into decay…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Did you hear that?- Élie asked

- What?

- srrrrr…that! Did you hear?

- I heard nothing!

- Listen…

- Oh…yes, I think I hear something…just a sound, maybe just a cat…

- No, not a cat! Does this room has a window?

- No, but it has a shutter…

- Hahaha- Élie slapped his forehead- we guarded the wrong door!- And he stood up- Come on, go with me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Ok, now how can I get out? That is too high…_

_-You can't climb? I think it was in the French guard practising process…_

_- Yes, it is, but to climb, I need something to put my feet on, and this's an empty room!_

_-There're nothing in there?_

_-Well…I have a tray with food…if you can call this's food…-_ André said while looking at the pasty grey "food"- _and some kind of dirty rag…_

_-Rag? We can make a rope from that…_

_-But there're nothing to tight it on and climb out!_

_-Throw it to me and I'll pull you out!_

_-What? You can't, Oscar!_

_-Hey, I'm stronger than you thought! Beside…-_She smiled, but of course he didn't know-_You're not that heavy, unless you had raised your weight…_

_-I'm not! And I'm sure after get out of all this thing, I'll lose some…_

_-Well, what are you waiting for? We need a rope!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-What did you say, Élie? You said that's her?- The fat man asked while they were running cross the row of rooms.

-Yes!

-Why does she comeback anyway? She's not that stupid!

-Haha, she is, you'll see, hurry!

-But why don't we wake the other man up? Two of us can't get her…

-We have gun and she has nothing, that's enough! Beside…-Élie stop for a second- I don't want too much noise…

-Why?

-Just follow me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- OK, are you ready? _– Oscar asked when holding the rope in her hands

_- No! _

_-Perfect!_ – She smiled – _One…two…three! –_ After "three", she stared to pull at the rope with all her strength, well, this was harder than she thought, or maybe André really raised his weight…"Of course he did!" Oscar thought,she did this before, when the 10 years old Anré felt into a small deep cave in the moutain, actually, she push him into it, because he told her a little girl shouldn't climb to a moutain. Oscar smiled when remembered how André cried when he was in that cave, and he was crying now

-What are you doing? You want me to fall and break my head? – he cried when she suddently stop pulling and nearly made him fall…

_-Sorry, but you're really raised your weight…_

_-I told you, you can't do this!_ – he replied without thinking, and then he thought "oops…"

_-Stop saying that!-_Oscar said angrily-_I can do anything!-_And she pull too hard at the rope, André felt like he was flying out of the shutter, and then he felt from the 12 feet high…

-OUCH!- Oscar creamed, cause he felt on her…

-Are you ok?- André turned around and asked her, anxiously, but then he realize, he was laying above Oscar…

-I'm fine…- Oscar said, tried to keep her voice normally, but she also realize André was laying on her, like that night…The night he told her that he loved her…but this time was different, her heart was trembling underneath him, but not because she was scare…-I said I'm fine, André…- She repeated, but André do nothing, his head was miles away when he was laying on his beloved…and he slowly bent his face to her…

The paralysation was running throughout Oscar's entirety while their lips almost touch…

**To be continued**

* * *

_ Note:_ OK, I know what you think :), but remember, this fanfic was rated T.


	6. Chapter 6: The prince and the tramp

**What if:**

**Chapter 6: the prince and the tramp**

-Well, Élie, now I understand what you said!

They heard the fat man said when they were on the ground together. They managed to sit up quickly.

-Ok, this's your answer?- Élie said with a mischievous smile- You want to comeback to stay with my hundreds men?

-What? What are you talking about?-André said and he hastily moved in front of Oscar.

-Hahaha, I see you have a very good body guard!

-FREEZE!- A strong voice resounded behind their back, they turned around and saw an army with light torches and weapons

-_That fast?-_Oscar whisper to André-_They came back already?_

André didn't answer, cause he realized not only the French guard were here…

-Mademoiselle Oscar!-that strong voice again.

-Gerodelle?-Now Oscar realized it too, and she also realized her men were tried to repress their laugh, when they heard the word "mademoiselle".

-What's that? Loyal guards?-the fat man asked-why are they here?

-I don't know and I don't care!-Élie said – we have to warn everybody…

-YOU! Stop!-Gerodelle pointed the gun at Élie when seeing he intended to steal inside…

-Oh, you're the commander?

-Not your business! Take his weapon!-Gerodelle told his soldier

-I think I have the right to know who arrested me!

-I'm Victor Clement de Gerodelle, the major of Loyal guards, are you satisfy now?-Gerodelle answered with a sharp look.

-Hey Gerodelle!-Oscar came near him-What will you do with him?

-I don't know, Oscar, that's your mission, right? I was only looking for you…

-You received an order said that you have to go looking for me?-Oscar was surprised, this was not some kind of Loyal guard's job…was the Queen whom gave this order?

-No, Oscar-Gerodelle replied - I volunteered myself go looking for you!-he looked into her eyes with a tender look…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Commander!- Alain shouted

- What's wrong?

- Your horse doesn't look good…

-What? What'd happened?

- I don't know, maybe he ate something, it's full of strange grasses here…

- André!

- Yes?- He ran to her right after heard her calling his name – oh, your horse…

- Is he ok?

- hmm…-he touched the horse and caressed it…- he can make the trip to Paris…but…-he said while stroking its stomach – he can't carry you…

- ok, check the other horses, if it's about the food, I don't think only my horse got sick…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were only about one third of the horses are good enough to ride.

- What should we do now?- André asked

- We'll walk!- Oscar replied

-Oh, no, commander-Alain objected-we are too tired, we had walked, and brought the Loyal guard here, we can't walk again!

- You didn't walked all the way to Paris!- Oscar said firmly – you met them in the forest!

- But…

- What's wrong, mademoiselle Oscar?- the voice make André started, he didn't know since when Gerodelle was beside them- Can we go now?

- We have problem with horses…- Oscar sighed- don't have enough for all of my men…

- That's not a problem- Gerodelle laughed – we don't mind to share our horses with the French guard! Right?- he asked his men, and of course their answer were "yes".

-Well, that's our solution!

- What did you think, commander? Two men on a horse?- Alain dissatisfied – that's look ridiculous!

-You can walk if you want to! – Oscar walked away- Ok, French guards, you know what to do!

- Mademoiselle Oscar, you want to share the horse with me? – Gerodelle gave his hand to Oscar when he was on his horse.

- Merci Gerodelle, I prefer to walk with my horse, I'm really worry about him!- Oscar smiled, and before she left, she said with a low voice – and stop calling me mademoiselle!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Oscar, don't! – André came near her when they started up their trip.

- Don't what?

- Don't be that stubborn!

- What?

- You know we will go faster if we all on horses!- he grasped her shoulder-"beside, you're tired too!"- he thought, but like usual, only thought…

- We won't go faster if these horses won't, they're sick!

- So? Walking with them won't make them feel better!

-Yes, it is!

-How?

-Showing them that you love them, and they'll feel better!- well, that's what granny told Oscar when her goldfish got sick, that meant when she was 11. Granny would happy to see that she still remember.

André looked at her with wide eyes "what's wrong with her? She's acting like a kid!"

Not only André realized that, he saw Oscar looked away cause she knew she was acting weird. But her proud would never let her admit...

- Ok!- he said then let her go

- Don't tell me you'll walk with me!?

- Yes, I'm telling you that!

- Ok, fine! Suit yourself!

- Fine!

- Ok!

- I just want to show my love…

- Can you show your love in silent?

- Well…

- COULD WE WALK IN SILENT?

Of course, after that statement, they walked in silent

"I want to show my love…"- André thought - "…to you…"- and he looked at her in silent…

**To be continue**

* * *

**_Note__:_**this chapter title was "the prince and the beggar", I think you all know that story, but I thought "the beggar" was a hard word, so I changed it!


	7. Chapter 7: Daddy

**What if:**

**Chapter 7: Daddy**

Note: This chapter was inspirited by a cartoon. "Father and Daughter" is an animated film by Michael Dudok De Wit, Length with 8 minutes 30 seconds. This movie has Oscar for Good animated short film in 2000 with many other awards. The story's about a father says goodbye to his young daughter and leaves. As the wide Dutch landscapes live through their seasons so the girl lives through hers. She becomes a young woman, has a family and in time she becomes old. Even she is an old woman, she's still wait or her father. One day the old woman run to the sea (or river?), now not full of water anymore. In the center of the sea, she found her father's boat, she lay down and be young again…

* * *

The French guard took a furtive look at their commander, after heard the conversation between her and André. And Alain was smiling while seeing his commander act like a child, "only you can make her act like this" he thought and smiled with André.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- I see the relationship between you and your fiancé are making good progress!- general Jarjayes said while eating breakfast with his daughter

- Father, he's not my fiancé any more!

- Oh, so you agree that he WAS? And by the way, he didn't take his proposal back!

- What?

- Oscar…- general Jarjayes stop eating – after you ruin the ball last week, I went out looking for you…

Oscar startled, that was the time she and "her fiancé" was…

- And I saw you, with him..-general Jarjayes continued after observed her face for a while

- Ok, father, I have to go to the barracks!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mademoiselle Oscar!- Girodelle smiled at the time he stepped into her office…he sure look very handsome when he smile.

- What are you doing here?- Oscar asked without raise her head to look at him – and did I tell you not to call me mademoiselle? – she was reading something

- Ma…commander, this's a little impolite and doesn't suit for a lady like you!

_First is mademoiselle, and now lady? _

Oscar feel the blood was running to her head.

- Could you excuse me? I'm very busy now!

- Oh, in that case, I'll say shortly…

- Ok, what do you want to say?

- Your father and I had discussed about our engagement party…

- EXCUSE ME? – She sprang up in bewilderment – What party?

The smile on Girodelle's face became wider, his eyes was smiling too. Somehow, it made him look very captivating…but it didn't work with Oscar

- I knew you would respond like this. – he said – that means general Jarjayes didn't tell you yet?

- No, he didn't! And I hope he won't! – she answer with a furious look on her face

- Now you know already! I just want us consult together…

- There're nothing to talk about! – Oscar got her composedness back – now, I said I'm busy…- she sat down and continued reading

- Oscar, I only want to make a party that you will never forget!

- I won't remember this talking anyway! – her eyes were stuck on the papers

- I guess it's the time to leave…

- You know the way out! – she never look at Girodelle again, until he stopped in front of the door

- You know, Oscar, if I could give you an advice, I would say there's useless as reading blank papers!

And Girodelle heard the sound of something had been threw to the door after he closed it behind him…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Commander, we have some problem with…- Alain ran into his commander office, and he saw an ink slab was laying on the ground - this is…- he wondered, why it was here but not on her desk…

- What? – Oscar shouted, the talking with Girodelle effected her more than she thought

- Oh…The old man Soulain, seem like he just had a heart attack…- seeing the mad in her eyes, Alain know he better not asking about it.

- Probably he just pretended!

- I don't think so, commander…

- Why?

- Because…my father died of a heart attack…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Is he ok?

- He'll be fine, it just the long way made him tired! – the doctor answered – you can send him back to the prison.

- Thank you, I think I'll let him stay here tonight! – Oscar said while looking at the man was laying on the bed of infirmary.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a silent night…too silent…there was no sound, no wind, not even a breeze…the old man opened his eyes…

_Why is it quiet? Am I died?_

He tried to look around, but it is impossible with his condition now…He couldn't move his head without being dazed…He saw a weakly light, an unsteady light of a candle…unsteady…like his heart, his life…

Since his daughter disappear, his heart became weaker. Éliza was his strength, his happiness. He was happy watching her growing up, he thought he is healthy enough to live till she get marriage…Oh, Éliza…she was counting day by day to her wedding. She was beautiful, when talking about the paradise she would get, after she has a husband…her eyes was alight with joy, her hair waving in the wind as if it is golden silks…and the golden silks was waving in front of his face right now!

- ÉLIZA! – he cried, jumped on his foot, and then felt down on the ground.

- Are you ok? – Oscar asked, she was almost help him stand up, but she stopped as seeing him can managed very well, he's a criminal anyway.

- Oh…it's you…

- Yes, it's me…

- I wonder why a woman has to be working in army?- Soulain ridiculed

- Because she want to!- Oscar answered composedly

- Where did she get that idea anway?

-...from her father!

_Father _

That word nearly made him fall into a heart attack again...he didn't hear that for many years...

- And you're happy with this?

- Why shouldn't I?

-...my daughter...- he looked at the floor with blank eyes - she wanted to stay home with her fiancé, but I asked her go to buy me some wine...- and he turned his eyes to the ceiling - just because of some wine...I lost my daughter because of wine...

- I don't need to know about that! – Oscar said, and stepped toward the door, this's not the time to be clement.

- You know – Soulain talked after her – I knew you're a woman from the beginning!

- Really...

- I know you're not happy with your life, maybe you did, but not right now...

-...how do you know?- she stopped, her hand was holding the door handle

- Your eyes, girl...your eyes...- he smiled with her – you have woman's eyes - the smile of a father - I can see that in your eyes, and I believe your daddy see it too!

- I never call my father "daddy"! – Oscar dragged a halfsmile out of her lips then closed the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You have woman's eyes"_

Oscar was sitting in her office now, she remember very well what the old man had said last night.

"_I know you're not happy with your life, maybe you did, but not right now.."._

_Am I not happy now? Why not? This's the life I was always waiting for…I was __delighted__ when father said I'll join the royal guard. My heart lighted up when father said I'll become the personal guard of the crown princess…I was really happy. I WAS, but now? Am I happy now?_

_I don't know what do I want now…_

"_Your father and I had discussed about our__engagement__ party…"_

_E__ngagement__ party! What did he think? He certainly know I don't want to get marriage, I never think of that! What do I need a man for? I can do everything by my self, don't I?_

" _you have woman's eyes " _

_What's the difference between man and woman anyway? Is it so clear to see in the eyes? Are man's eyes and woman's eyes not the same? They're only just eyes, for God sake! _

_How can he knew I'm a woman? He lie or he knew because he's a father? What does a father know anyway? What does my father know? What does he think? Why did he want to find a husband for me?_

"_I believe your daddy see it too!"_

_I was never call him DADDY, and I never will… But why not I?_

_Why?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Be prepare, we need a carriage!- she told André

- Where will we go?

- Paris!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No, he's not a noble, let him go! – Oscar screamed in the stranglehold of mob. They had been attacked when the commoners saw them in the noble carriage.

- They won't listen to you!- André shouted – Run, Oscar, run…

_What did you say? How can I run? How can I left you? Ah…_

_Too dark…why is it too dark?_

_And too quiet…what'd happened? Where's the noise? Where's the mob? Where's HE?_

She opened her eyes slowly

_Fersen?_

- Are you alright? – Fersen asked – you just fainted for a minute…

- Ah…- she felt pain behind her head

- Be careful…

- I'm fine…but…- she looked around – where's André?

- Hah? Oh, André…he…

- He is in there? – she looked at Fersen with wide eyes, how could he left him there? How could she left him there? Fersen could see the fright in her eyes, and her face was pale with fear…then she rushed him and ran, but he stopped her

- What are you trying to do? Are you insane?

- Let me go! My André is in danger…- Oscar cried, and she startled for a moment

_My André?_

_What did I say? My André?_

She just stood there, she didn't heard Fersen said, she didn't know he was gone…she only woke up when the mob ran after him and left André on the ground.

_André!....my André…._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Oscar!

Oscar heard the shriek, and she was really surprise while seeing her father running to the infirmary

- I heard you'd been attacked- he said, still was catching his breath – are you ok?

- I'm alright, father- she said and stood up – but we better talk tomorrow, André need some rest right now…

- No, you'll come home tonight!

- He can't take that trip, he's hurt!

- Who are you talking about?

- André, of course!

- I meant you only, André can stay here!

- What did you think father? – Oscar yelled, but then she remembered André was sleeping – I can't leave him! – she lowed her voice

- He'll be fine, just go home!

- I said I'm ok, father, don't worry! – she closed the door of the infirmary, she don't want he wake up…

- No, you are not ok! Go home, Oscar! This's an order!

- I'm ok! And I won't take this order!

- Oscar!

- Why everything you said is order? Why I have to do whatever you told me?

- Oscar, what'd happened to you? Did the attack make you lose your mind?

- Actually, it brought my mind back! You're the one who took it away from me!

After that short conversation, they were both silent, looking at each other, tried to guess what was the other thinking…

- Forgive me father…this time, I won't follow your command…-Oscar stopped that moment

- Oscar…

- And the marriage thing with Girodelle, I won't either…

- What didn't satisfy you about him? He's perfect!

- He's a good man…but I don't need a man, father…- she was looking at the door, noticed it was automatically opened…was it the wind? Yeah…properly the wind…

- You do, Oscar! A woman always need a man!

- Woman? – she looked at him I surprised- Am I not your…son?- She said with a light irony, too light that it was going to be gone with the wind…

- Oscar, you're my daughter! I'm doing what a father should do, protect his daughter from any danger…

- No, I'm your son, I'm always your son!- she closed her eyes, she could feel the breeze was fondling, was playing on her skin…

- Oscar…- general Jarjayes looked at her – I'm sorry…I should never raised you as a man…- he put his hand on her shoulder, he could felt she was sharking- come home Oscar, and be a woman again…

For a moment, Oscar thought he would embrace her in his arms, like father do to daughter, but she stepped back…

- If that happened…If I was raised like a woman…then what?

- Then what?

- Getting dressed up, rose perfume…marriage at the age 15…Would I do that? – Oscar said, sounding oddly out of breath…

- Oscar…

- Giving birth, perhaps once a year…- she continued, without looking at her father for any minute…- and,my servant, my playmate, wouldn't be André – she looked at the man was in the dark room – that would be another girls, whom call me "my lady", and has tea parties instead of fencing with me? – and for the first time after a long heavy stressful moment, she looked at general Jarjayes in the eyes – answer me, father!

- … Yes, Oscar…-he answered slowly – that'll happen if you was raised as a woman!

- Then, thank you father!- she stepped into the room – I'm happy as being the child of Mars…- her sound as light as her breath – I'm happy now…

And she closed the door

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_that'll happen if you was raised as a woman!"_

_Father…but why do you want me comeback to be a woman right now? Why it has to be this time? After all those years I lived like a man?_

" _I'm doing what a father should do, protect his daughter from any danger…"_

_What danger? What will happen to me anyway, father? Didn't you tell me have to be strong in any situation? Be strong like a man?_

"_you're my daughter!"_

_Ahh…I know why I didn't call you "daddy"…you didn't call me "your daughter", you were never call me "daughter" before…I was always your son, always…until now!_

"…_my playmate, wouldn't be André" _

_Why did I never think of that before? Why did I always thought he certainly has to be with me?_

"_my André"_

_Why did I say that? Why did I always thought he certainly be mine?_

" _that would be another girls, whom call me "my lady", and has tea parties instead of fencing with me?"_

_Where did I get that idea? Hah! Tea party, I wonder what is it like? If I have to chose, I prefer fencing! If I have to chose, I prefer…to be with you, André…_

_André…_

"_What do I need a man for? I can do everything by my self, don't I?"_

_I can do anything by myself, but I never did! You was always there with me, André…_

_And honestly, I like that…_

_I can do everything by my self, but if I did, if I was alone all those years, if I was without you all those years…can I continue?_

_I can do everything by my self, but is it ok to be alone? Is it still the same if you wasn't there?_

_I can do everything by my self, but I can't do anything without you…André…_

_I can't do anything without you…my André…_

**To be continued**.

* * *

Note: I wrote this based on the manga. In the anime, general Jarjayes forced Oscar put on the uniform and became Antoinette's personal body guard. But in the manga, she was really happy to take that duty.


	8. Chapter 8: what if?

**What if:**

**Chapter 8: what if…?**

- Why are you here? – the old man asked – I don't think you have anything to talk to a criminal like me!

- Tomorrow, Élie'll appear in court…and you should know, he'll be will be on trial as the ringleader!

- What? Ringleader?- Soulain bounded to the iron bars – He's not the ringleader, that's me!

- You? – a half smile 'd drawn on Oscar's face

- …nobody believe that…I know, but I think you will…

- Why I have to believe you? You're a criminal as you just said! – the half smile turned into a laugh before she walked away

- I'm the one told Élie you're a woman!

- What? – she stopped

- Actually, I told him how to distract you, so we can get all of you!

- What do you mean?

- You don't remember how did he look at your "friend" when he was disguised as woman?

- What is it concern to me anyway?

- Hahaha! – the old man stepped to the end of the cell – you had been being a man for too long, girl!

- This whole thing can't save Élie, you should know that! – Oscar said firmly, and she heard he whispered

- …I know…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Girodelle!- she stepped into his office

- Made…commander Oscar! – he said, surprisingly and happily – May I help you?

- Tell me about the trial tomorrow!

- Trial? Oh, the trial of the mob's leader?

- Yes!

- I don't know very well because that isn't my job…but I heard they're really hard with the hostile element…

- Do you know who should I ask about this?

- I though you was very close with the queen…

The queen? Yes, of course Oscar's very close with her, and she know just only one word, the queen will let Élie go…but she didn't want to do that…asking the queen for a favor again…

- May I know why are you interesting with this?

- Sorry, but it's none of your business! Oh, and there's something else…

- Yes…?

- About the party…

- You won't be present?

- On the contrary, I will!

- What?

- …And my soldiers too…

-…Are you telling me…

- Yes, it'll be exactly like the last party!

Oscar waited for Girodelle to say something, but he was only silent…

- Ok, see you at the party! – She said

- Oscar…- he hold her hand – When will you stop making fun at me? – he looked in to her eyes – when will you stop laughing at my love?

- At the time you withdraw your proposal! – she replied

- …Oscar…

- Girodelle, when you love someone, you always want to see they happy?

- Certainly!

- There's a man…-she removed his hand- HE won't be able to be happy if I become another man's wife…- now she looked at his eyes again- and I won't be happy if HE won't…

Girodelle be silent again, but he wasn't looked surpised, seemed like he already know this answer…

- HE is André Grandier? – finally, he asked

Oscar nodded her head slowly

- Because of him, you'll never get married?

Oscar looked at Girodelle for a while, and she nodded again

- Does that mean you love him?

Oscar looked at Girodelle, completely dumbfounded…

- Did you ever thought you will marry him? – he continued

-…No!

- Did you ever thought you will live without him?

- …no…- Oscar's voice now was really hard to heard

- That's all I need to know…- he smiled, a melancholy smile

-…so, farewell Girodelle…

- What if…- he called after her, when she was walking toward the door

- Yes?

- No, nothing…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What if I'm your servant, what if __we have lived together all our youth, would you love me?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ah…- he opened his eye

- André! – the old woman scream with happiness

- Grandma…

- You had been slept for the whole day!

- Really?

- Yes, mademoiselle Oscar is really worry!

_She's worry about me?_

- Where is she?

- She come to visit major Girodelle…

- What? – he tried to get up – ouch!

- Easy!

- For what?

- Hah?

- Why she come to see Girodelle?

- …something about the engagement party…

_E__ngagement__ party?_

André felt like his ears was struck by lightning

_E__ngagement__ party? Why? Why Oscar?_

- Oh, mademoiselle!

That sound made André comeback to reality

- André! You're awake! – Oscar said

- Yes!

- Do you feel ok?

- Yes, I'm fine…oh, grandma…- he look at the old woman was trying to hide a yawn – you look tired…

- You should go to rest!- Oscar said – everything is fine now!

- But…

- It's ok, nanny, I'm here!

- …if you say so…

And the old woman left…

- Where have you been, Oscar?

- I came to ask Girodelle about Élie and the trial!

_What about the party?_

- That's all?

- Yes! Why you asked me that?

-…Oscar…

- huh?

-…what if…

- Yes?

- No…nothing…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What if I'm a major, what if I'm a nobleman, could we have an_ _e__ngagement__ party and more than that?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- That's weird…-Oscar smiled

- What?

- Nothing, just the word "what if"…

- What's wrong with it?

- Well, ok "what if you didn't come with me that night?"

- What?

- Then you won't get hurt!

- What are you talking about?

- What if you didn't join the French guard?

- Ok, stop that!

-…that's a weird word…

- Ok, I agree with you! – he looked at her dubiously, Oscar avoided his look, she didn't know what was she talking either. André know very well when she was confuse – so, what's about your wedding?

- WHAT?

-I heard grandma said about an engagement party for you and…

- You don't need to worry about that!

_What is the hell I just say?_

- Oh…ok…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Is that clear enough for you? She just said "What if you didn't join the French guard?" and then "You don't need to worry about that!"_

_What if there was no light_

_Nothing wrong, nothing right_

_What if there was no time_

_And no reason or rhyme_

_What if you should decide_

_That you don't want me there by your side_

_That you don't want me there in your life*_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What's wrong with me? Why did I talk to with him like that? I was dying as seeing him swooned…Why don't I tell him that? What if I tell him that? What if I tell him I was worry about him? What if I tell him I need him, What if I tell him I…._

She stopped her thought, she couldn't believed that's her thought

_Is it really that I…I… _

She couldn't say it, she couldn't think of it

_That can't be! How can it's that way? No! Not like that!_

…

_But…_

_What if it is true?_

_What if I…_

**The end**

* * *

Note: I think it's more interesting to let the three dots at the end of the fic :) And I also think that you can guess what is behind those dots…

For the (*), this is from the song "what if" in the album "X&Y". X&Y is the third studio album by English alternative rock band Coldplay, released 6 June 2005 in the United Kingdom via the record label Parlophone. The album has spawned the singles "Speed of Sound", "Fix You", "Talk", "The Hardest Part", "What If", and "White Shadows".


End file.
